


Reunion Snuggles

by Nerdstablook13



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 15:33:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14718812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerdstablook13/pseuds/Nerdstablook13
Summary: Pidge finally rescued Matt and just wants to be with him to make sure he's not going anywhere anytime soon.





	Reunion Snuggles

**Author's Note:**

> So this is really short but I really liked the idea of Pidge just wanting to be with her brother after she rescued him so here's some sibling love, Hope ya'll enjoy!!

“Matt?” Matt slowly woke up to the familiarly quiet voice. “Matt? You awake?” Matt blinked couple times to see who was standing in front of him.

“Pidge?” Matt groggily asked the small figure in a green shirt staring back at him. “Yeah, yeah I’m up, what’s wrong?” Matt asked trying to sit up a bit to look at his sister but was still half asleep and his vision was blurry.

Pidge looked down at her feet, “Could I sleep with you tonight? I…I missed you, a lot, and I just want to be with you right now.” 

Matt smiled at his sister and pulled back the blanket. “Yeah sure, I’d like that.” Pidge smiled at her brother and climbed into bed with him and snuggled up next to him with her back to his chest and he wrapped his arms around her and rested his chin on her head. “I missed you too, Pidge,” Matt said as he kissed the top of her head. 

Pidge felt safe in her brother’s arms, as a lump formed in her throat from finally having her brother back. It seemed so unreal but she took a deep breath to calm herself and held onto her brother’s arms as so he wouldn’t let go and leave her again. Matt held his sister tighter as if reading her thoughts. “I’m not going anywhere Katie, don’t you worry.” 

“Good, or else I’d have to come after you again.” Matt softly laughed as he started to drift back to sleep. “Goodnight Matt.” Pidge whispered.

“G’night Katie…love you…” Matt almost slurred as he held his sister close and fell asleep.

Pidge had been waiting so long to hear those words again she felt tears in her eyes but quickly blinked them away, “I love you too, Matt.” Pidge mumbled as she fell asleep in her brother’s arms.


End file.
